One In A Million
by Fufuluff
Summary: Don't you ever feel... lost, in a sea people? Rated T for safety. UoxKyo. One-shot. Bittersweet Fluff.


_**Author's Notes: Another sweet one-shot for you KyoxUo fans! (: LIKKEEE MEEE!**_

_**My attempt at them acutally being nice to each other. (It's so rare. ;3) SO. Enjoy, read, relax, chill. Have fun with the sap-story. **_

_**Don't yell at me for stealing a tiny bit of Haruhi Suzumiya and her "one-in-a-billion-people" thing. -Runs away and hides.-**_

_**-I uploaded this, realized how many dumb mistakes I made, then re-uploaded. Amazing, yes? 8D-**_

Sleepless Kyo Sohma had his hands under his head, supporting his laid back position. Back to the roof, he gazed up at the stars. Stars. So pretty, so... amazing, yet incredibly dangerous. A fire so hot- if someone went even near it- they would burst into flames. Now. If only he could throw stars at Yuki. He grunted, a pissed off expression portrayed on his face. A puff of smoke swirled in the air as sighed. The entire world should just explode.

"Orange-top!? You're still awake?" A blonde arched her eye-brow as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What does it look like, Yankee." Kyo spat back, not even bothering to make eye-contact with the girl.

"Excuse me for interrupting your alone time." Arisa Uotani rolled her eyes, then began to back down the ladder she had entered from. "I just needed some fresh air." She muttered.

Kyo sighed, turning his head to look at her. "You can... stay. I don't care. Just don't make any noise."

"Well that's generous of you." Arisa smirked, "Nah. I won't invade. You'll use it agaist me some day."

"Damn, I said I didn't care. You can come." Kyo put himself into a sitting position, his hands ruffling his orange hair. The idea seemed odd though, why was he insisting that she stay? They hated each other. Yet... the teasing, the hitting, the insults- they all seemed kind of affectionate. He had no idea what school- let alone life- would be without having a good fight with Arisa. Now though, pissed off, he didn't want to fight. But he wanted her there. The entire idea... it seemed so... confusing.

"If you insist." Arisa climbed back up the ladder and took a seat next to the orange haired boy. Her hands rested behind her as she leaned back. She glanced toward Kyo. He seemed to be deep in thought. On that second, Kyo took the liberty to look at her. Kyo's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Kyo pointed at her outfit, his hand waving up and down as Arisa's expression turned into an unamused one.

"...I'm wearing... a tank-top. And... boxer shorts."Arisa looked down at her pj's, confused. They seemed normal to her. But to Kyo, perhaps... a little too revealing.

"...Er..." Kyo looked away, placing his hand on his cheek, his elbow on his knee. "Still. Who the hell wears that kind of stuff to sleep. What about Tohru and Hana..." He muttered under his breath.

"Geez. Didn't think it would matter that much." She folded her arms across her chest once more, bringing her knees up close to her. "As for Tohru and Hana. Tohru sleeps in acutal pj's. Hana sleeps in black nightgowns."

"Right..." Kyo turned to face the yankee again, his mouth formed a smirk, "You look like someone from Shigure's novels."

"I hope you know that your implying I'm in some sort of lingerie." Arisa retorted flatly. "And how would you know what people in Shigure's novels look like?" A playful smile played across her face.

"Hana, right?" They both said at once.

Kyo chuckled, his cheeks turning a faint pink. He prayed the night would cover it from the yankee. He turned to look at her, and found himself smiling. She was laughing too. Her eyes closed, shoulders rising up. Her cheeks were tinted pink. Ouch. What the hell? Did his heart just skip a beat? The girl before him- his master tormentor, actually looked pretty. How dare she. That wasn't allowed.

Her eyes opened, revealing a beautiful shade of blue. Her cheeks flushed to an even darker shade of red. Her eyes cast downwards, "Wh-what the hell?" Her voice almost seemed defensive, nervous. "Stop... stop staring idiot!"

"I wasn't staring! If I was, I'd probably already be dead." Kyo spat back, turning away to hide his blushing cheeks.

"...Hrmph." Arisa sighed, "Whatever you say." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Anyway Orangey, what are you up here for anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious. The world needs to die." Kyo muttered back, "What about you? Why the hell are you up here?"

"...I don't know." She looked thoughtfully into the sky, "Needed to be alone. I came here to sleep over with Hana and Tohru because I thought... I thought that it would help. I dunno. I feel kinda... lost."

"Lost? Damn, yankee you make no sense." Kyo then took the liberty to flop back down, he lay on his back, hands crossed behind him.

Arisa looked down at him, hugging her knees. "Haven't you ever felt lost before? We're all just a sea of people. I'm just one in a trillion people. More, even. What do I live for? It's so hard to believe..."

Kyo had never thought of the world that way before. He knew he had been suffering- but there could possibly someone out there. Suffering just as much as he was... maybe he more? He looked up at Arisa, what about her? She always seemed to cover everything with a smirk, a teasing grin. But, was she really okay? Living alone... what about her Dad? Why was she living alone?

"I guess." Was all he could say.

"It makes you wonder... when you feel bad about yourself. When you want to end your life. Or join a freaking gang. It's kind of selfish. Since there's so many people out there- whose lives are shit, but they do everything they can to survive."

Kyo looked into the sky thoughtfully, god. That was so damn true. So true that he wanted to punch Arisa for even saying such a stupid thing. "Man. You sound so damn cheesy."

Arisa chuckled, hitting his shoulder. "Just think about it Orange-top. You know, if you acutally can think." Her gaze drifted toward the stars, "But even in a world filled with so many people... even the most desprate are able to find someone to live for. It's so freaking weird- you're just one person. And even with so many other damn people- you manage to find the one just for you. It's so freaking weird."

He breathed a sigh in response. She was right. So... right. How did two people, just two people- find each other. It was... just amazing. How life worked. Even more- how love worked. How it could just sprout when you least expected it. His gaze rested on Arisa. They were just two people...

"Anyway." The blonde sighed, ready to focus the subject on something else, "What would make you not want the world to die?" She asked dryly, a crooked grin forming on her face.

"No clue. You, maybe?" The words practically fell off his lips. _What the fuck? Seriously Kyo? What the... shit. Shit... where the hell did that come from?_

His eyes widened as he felt her lips on his. What was she doing? He felt cold water drip on his cheeks. Was she crying? She... tasted like... tears. Sad, but sweet tears. He blinked as she pulled away.

"Fuck!" She breathed, "Damn. Sorry." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. She rose to her feet, about to walk away. When...

He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. He could hear her surprised squeak as he pressed his lips against her hers. This couldn't be happening. It was so sudden. So cliche. And yet... she found her arms wrapping around his neck smiling. Her face was stained with little tears. Was it possible to fall in love without knowing? How could she have had no idea- that that one person- was there. Always there.

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**CHEESY!**_

_**SO CHEESY. (: **_

_**SO CHEESY, YOU COULD JUST... DIE. **_

_**Anyway. They were being nice to each other. A little too nice. BE HONEST WITH ME. **_

_**Were they kept in character very well? It was intended that Kyo and Arisa had grown a little be closer, friendship wise. They have both developed an unknown crush on each other. (Like you all haven't got that before. xD) So, I didn't intend for this to be so out of the blue. Dun hate because I didn't really state that... ahahh. **_

_**Anyway. REVIEW PLEASE. PLEASE?**_


End file.
